You look familiar
by remusandsnapelover
Summary: Dean doesn't remember what just happened, and he definitely doesn't remember this strange man in a trenchcoat. But something is nagging at him, begging him to remember.


**A/N A one shot. Just cry already, Dean... cry! I hope you guys enjoy this.**

Sometimes in life, there are moments when you don't remember anything. Some of these are caused from way too much drinking, others from hitting your head on a Porta potty. For Dean Winchester, none of those were the reason he couldn't remember why he was suddenly sitting on a park bench alone. He didn't remember anything that had happened before hand, and it was an annoying feeling that he didn't like to feel. It most likely was some kind of monster that did it, but it didn't quite feel like that to him.

Everyone around him seemed to be having a good day; the children were happily playing on the play structures, while their parents sat on other benches without a care in the world. Like nothing was wrong. Dean covered his eyes with his hands and sighed. It felt like something was missing – something that was so ingrained in him that it felt like a hole had been punched his chest.

When he moved his hands away from his face, he caught a glimpse of a beige trenchcoat sweep past him, and settle down to the left of him.

"It's a lovely day out." The man stated, looking over at Dean with thoughtful eyes. Dean grinned, looking over at the guy like he was crazy. Most people don't just start talking to you.

"Yeah, I suppose it is."

The man sat there comfortably, fiddling slightly with his fingers, looking over every once and a while at Dean until he was caught staring, and therefore forced to look away.

"If I may ask – what are you doing here? You seem... lost." The man looked down, a smile slowly spreading across his face. Dean would have been creeped out by this guy if he didn't feel such _comfort_ with him. And for that, Dean didn't understand.

"Honestly? I have no idea. I don't remember... well I don't remember much."

"Is there someone you can call?"At this, Dean felt a clench in his chest. _Call..._ the word scratched at Dean's mind, begging for him to remember – but goddammit, Dean couldn't for the life of him. But he remembered Sam... he remembered his brother.

"I have a brother... could I use your phone?"

The man rummaged in a pocket, bringing out his phone and handing it to him. Dean took it, dialing in Sam's phone number, and then waiting as it rang. And rang. "Dammit, Sam, pick up."

"Ever think he might be on a hunt?" the man said quietly, and Dean stopped. He froze; his whisper barely audible.  
>"Who are you?"<p>

The guy just laughed, looking up at Dean with sad eyes. They were blue... a brilliant shade of blue; and they set Dean so aback, that he felt like blushing. Dean didn't blush around guys. They sat there for a minute; the man staring with heartbroken eyes into Dean's confused and wary ones.

"You look familiar."

At this, the man took in a deep breath, smiled, and got up from the bench. He started walking away, and Dean felt such despair, that he cried out a name that he didn't even recognize.

"Cas!"

The man stopped in his tracks; turning around to look curiously at Dean.

Dean was more frightened than anything, and it began to seriously scare him. "Please... I don't know where I am, I don't know you are, but please..." The familiar stranger walked over to him, his trenchcoat brushing at his pants, until he was standing right in front of Dean. It made him uncomfortable, this man being so close, but there was again that sense of comfort. That feeling of safety.

The man grazed his hand across Dean's face, leaning forward to kiss him gently on the forehead. Dean knew this man – he could feel it, but he didn't know where from or what he meant to him.

"Dean?"

Dean's eyes looked up quickly, startled by the guy knowing his name.

"Dean, do you remember me?"

Dean looked back down, tears starting to form in his eyes – the pain of not knowing who this was tearing at his core. He could almost not get out the words, his low sob breaking his voice as he spoke, "No."

It was then that Dean felt a burning sensation rip through his body, spreading to his head, making him grab it tightly in pain.

And then it stopped.

* * *

><p>Dean was in a house now. Bobby's house... yeah, defiantly Bobby's. "Sam?" Dean called out, but no one answered. And then around the corner came a man.<p>

A man in a very dirty trenchcoat, with the most blue eyes you will ever get to see in your life. A familiar man. One who made Dean's heart ache.

"Cas?" Dean said softly under his breath. "Cas, I'm so sorry." He walked fast, wrapping his arms arund the angel in one quick motion; holding on tightly as if he would never let go. The sobbing started again, and Dean didn't try to stop it as the gasps came out of his mouth. "I didn't know... I didn't know..."

"Dean..." Cas's arms went around Dean carefully, hugging him back slowly, before he tightened his grip. "It's not your fault. I did it because one day I'll be gone... one day I won't be here and you're going to forget about me. Don't forget about me, Dean."

Dean's tears were burning down his cheeks onto Cas's shoulder, but his angel stood there nonetheless and cried with him.

Dean had never seen him cry.

He smiled into Cas's shoulder, choking slightly on his tears. "Cas, I'm not the chick flick kind of guy, but... I love you. And if you so go as far as to _ever _leave me, I will barbecue your wings up and sell my soul to a demon, and kill thousands of other angels until I get you back...-"  
>"Dean, " Cas smiled into Dean's hair, "I know."<p> 


End file.
